Toa Uniran
The Toa Uniran are a team of Toa in the Broken Order Universe. History Background The Toa Uniran were originally four Matoran on the small, quite obscure island of Uniran. The island was unknown to most, and it was only by accident that a Toa of Fire stumbled on it. The Toa had set out to recruit Toa to defend the universe against the rapidly heating cold war between the Kritor Alliance and the Brotherhood of Makuta. The two great organizations had been in a conflict of interests for some time, and the promise of war was bound to be fulfilled in the near future, especially following the Kritor violation of a pact between them. Like so many Toa across the universe, the Toa looked to raise a new generation of Toa before the Matoran were decimated in the conflict (although he would reflect on his apparently noble intentions as cowardice some time later). So the Toa stumbled upon Uniran. The island's Turaga, Grunpa, greeted him, well aware of the Toa's plans, even if the isolated, sheltered Matoran did not. The Toa picked what appeared to be the four most likely candidates to be worthy Toa and bestowed upon them Toa stones. He then departed the island, and the Matoran became Toa not long after. The Kritor/Makuta War Not long after leaving the island for the first time, the Toa were struck by a storm which ruined their boat and scattered them. Arrin landed on the shore of the Southern Continent with Kelrik washing up not long after. Callah, too, would end up on the continent, although some distance away and pursuing a direction altogether different from the previous two. Ervik, however, would fall into the hands of a Kritor patrol of warships and be carried off to Bythrain. Arrin proceeded to make his way to the center of the island, searching for a Mount Valmai tourist destination he had recently learned of. Kelrik caught up his trail and came within reach of Arrin, but the former was intercepted and taken by Dark Hunters before he could do so. Arrin was taken to Odina, even as Kelrik met some Alignment officers where he was informed of the organization's purpose--to end both the Kritor Alliance and the Brotherhood of Makuta. Ervik, in the meantime, had been brought before Kragator, King of the Kritor Alliance, under the latter's standing orders to find a Toa of Plasma. Kragator had originally intended to create a plasma-based weapon of some kind, but upon meeting the Toa, was taken by the latter's innocence and youth. Kragator decided to take him as a pupil with the intention of molding him in his own image. He would proceed to take Ervik wherever he went. Not long after, war formally broke out between the Kritor Alliance (which reformed into the Kritor Empire) and the Brotherhood of Makuta (which would likewise become the Makuta League). The Shadowed One didn't know what to do with Arrin, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to keep a Toa in his pocket, so he left him imprisoned in the barracks. Kelrik, an official Alignment recruit and who asked the Alignment to aide him in his search for the Toa of Iron, had finally received word of Arrin's whereabouts Accompanied by some agents who were assigned to obtain an alliance with the head of the Dark Hunters, Kelrik successfully convinced the Shadowed One (who had guessed Arrin's relationship to Kelrik) to allow Arrin to be an ambassador to the Alignment. Arrin was taken to the Alignment's secret base on Zakaz along with Kelrik who hadn't yet been their before either. The two were led to the head of the Alignment, Helryx. The Toa trained there for some time, even during the joint attack by the Alignment and Dark Hunters on the Kritor/Makuta battle on Nynrah, until the Shadowed One grew fed up with Helryx's caution and sold information on the Alignment to the Makuta League. The Makuta invaded the Alignment base on Zakaz, and Helryx retaliated against the Dark Hunters by raiding Odina. (Coincidentally, the Kritor Empire would decimate the island not long after their departure, sealing the ruin of the Dark Hunters.) The war would wage on, but the next major move of the Alignment (and thus the Toa Uniran) would occur when Helryx ordered the infiltration of Bythrain, the Kritor capital. The capital was undermanned as most of the Kritors were involved in the siege and fall of Destral. When the triumphant, newly crowned "Great Spirit Kragator" returned in glory, he scarcely had time to sit in his throne once again before the Alignment sprung its trap. Realizing the end of his life was inevitable, Kragator exchanged a few words with Ervik, his attendant. The overly-enthusiastic Arrin and Kelrik led the charge to the throne room where they encountered, to their shock, Ervik. The two Toa implored him to return to them, but Kragator told them Ervik was lost to them. The Toa were indeed shocked to see a sword appear in Kragator's chest. The Emperor fell back, and Ervik narrowly avoided getting crushed by the dead lord. The three Toa Uniran, reunited at last, stayed on Bythrain for some time until being sent elsewhere by the Alignment. Crisis of the Secret Empire TBA Clash of Nation-States TBA Dissolution TBA Members * Arrin * Kelrik * Callah * Ervik Trivia * Although this article is, as far as its author remembers, completely accurate, it has been a while since Gonel reviewed the lesser details of Destiny's Way and may have left some minor things out.